SasuNaru:Azure sun
by yukkuri-chan
Summary: Sasuke has returned to konoha...what does this mean for team 7? Yaoi,Lemons DISCONTINUED SORRY DON'T KILL ME!I NEED TO MAKE A NEW ACCOUNT
1. Chapter 1

WARNING:THIS IS YAOI(BOYXBOY)DONT LIKE DONT READ,ALL ELSE ENJOY! 3  
DISCLAMIER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO,ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

chapter one:utter confusion  
''Sa-sasuke...!''said red faced naruto"What?your mines now,i can do what i want."  
sasuke said angrily forcing another kiss on naruto's soft lips"Who said i was yours?!  
I'm not a object Teme!"pushing sasuke away."I don't belong to you,and i didn't give  
you permission to Do-As-You-like..."sasuke pulled naruto,repining naruto to the dead-end of the  
alley"I didn't give you permission to kiss me back there,and in front of a girl,you provoked me to do this woman!"  
"with a glare of anger naruto shot back"NANI?Your the girl!with your pale skin  
and,why are your lips so soft dammit,why are you doing this...?"Sasuke didn't  
he did know him self ...Then he realized...any said his inner thought  
"I fell in love with you,that kiss..."letting naruto free but not letting him leave"...  
it told me you needed to be mines...that you needed me"..."then..you promise to never live my side?"sasuke didn't hestiate a second"yes dobe."next thing sasuke new naruto had kissed him,Azure eyes stared at onyx ones,then came hell  
"Glad it worked out,but both of you are under arrest..."the masked anbu said almost laughing...

*************two weeks ago...

naruto smiled eagerly knowing that they had won the fourth ninja war,he was happy to have another mission afther so long  
"So,so?what's our next mission?"tsunade looked up with a funny look in her eyes,they seemed happy but unsure,she took a  
pause then said"your mission is,You must look afther uchiha sasuke while under house arrest...only for a couple of weeks untill his fate  
is decided."naruto blinked with confusion"Y-you said...S-s-s-s-s-s-s-sa-"sakura cut him off with a slap to the head"oww"  
sakura then decided for naruto that he was going to be apart of this misson"We gladly will take this mission hokage-sama"sakura's voice trailed off..

******************** At the safe house

naruto ran up to the cat-masked anbu"Where here to look afther-"the anbu quickly responded"I know already naruto"taking his  
mask off revealing he was sai,Sasuke's replacement ,naruto's expression changed"I knew it was you"sakura walked in"There is four  
anbu holding a barrier which makes uchiha's sharragan impossible to use,aslo suppressing chakara of those who aren't wearing these."sai  
handed them both a braclet"this will keep you chakara from being supressed if sasuke tryies to escape."without hestation they both put the  
braclets on"If you wan't too see him,he's the the room all the way at the end,this usted to be his parent's vacationing house durring summers.""well,well someone did his research"said sakura said as she began to walk to sasuke's room naruto following behind.

**********sasuke's room  
sasuke could feel a cold chill down his spine he got up and stared out the window,There finally here,no more than a second later nauto and  
sakura walked in and sat down"um...sasuke?"sakura could feel her heart pumping"yeah?"sasuke said firmly,sakura stared in disbelief,had sasuke  
just answered her?she took a silent breath"...i wanted to know...why you decied to return?"sasuke quickly stated"Nartuo..."naruto frozen couldn't stop staring at sasuke for some lone reason,move dammit,say something uzumaki!"N-naruo?that has nothing to do with-"sasuke turned away from the window and directly looked at naruto"The dobe,has to come with me,the first chance i get were leaving..."sakura stared at sasuke for a moment then she started giggling"for someone who just got back home,is sure a funny joker,mmm right naruto?"naruto for some reason again had not stop staring at sasuke for the pass two minutes,naruto had gotten stuck in his thoughts"Naruto!?"sakura yelled"Hun?...sorry sakura-chan..."naruto sliently jumped up and raced out the door"Sasuke what did you do to naruto?"sasuke turned to the window smiling sumgly."I'm leaving,bye sasuke..."

******************HOKAGES OFFICE  
"Are you sure that's what happned?"tsunade was worried about naruto,with all the complaining about not having up the date missions on getting sasuke back,now that he is all naruto could do was run away like he was hinata?"I think sooner or later uchiha will shed naruto's skin -"tsunade threw a pen the speed of light at sai,witch almost hit him in the ear"I'm guessing you don't agree?"sai said with a fake smile"OF COURSE NOT BAKA!Every single time i treat naruto he only keeps mumbling,"Sakura-...chan...why not...no one will know"i WON'T even say half the things sakura beats naruto in his sleep for."tsunade stacked her papers off her desk and onto the floor"since you don't believe me let's make a little bet."sai had a sneaky yet sure smile on his face.  
*******************SAKURA'S HOUSE  
Sakura sat there dumbfounded by the earlier incident,she wondered what sasuke meant by that...''the dobe,has to come with me,the first chance i get were leaving..."she had never even thought that naruto would be the first thing sasuke would talk about,neverless that he would basically be "taking naruto" away from the village,as much as naruto had annoyed sakura she still cared for naruto,and didn't want to think about her day without a happy,(too damm happy if you asked me)blonde...she grabbed the photo from three years back,what had changed in sasuke?why is he still ever so distant?she wonderded lots of things untill she layed with a picture she had grabbed moments before she fell asleep,it was,Naruto and Sakura about four weeks ago at hinata's father's party,naruto was wearing,you guessed it ORANGE,he never failed to add orange in everything,and sakura, a red,and black kimino,with pinks sakura flowers on them of dreamed that her recent reality with sasuke,only hours ago had never happened...  
************************NARUTO'S PLACE  
Naruto sat up since he had gotten home and wondered why sasuke wanted to"take him,and get as far a he could.."naruto wasn't special to sasuke in any type of way!...or was he?...still why didn't i say anything to him?naruto started pacing a little quickly by the window,he stopped at looked out the window...still why does he want me?he can't take any other person..so why me?Nauto was thick-headed indeed,but not completely stupid,he has feelings for sasuke but he wasn't sure what they were...then the blonde came to a came to conclusion'"he's just fucking with me,that's right he's mad cause i didn't say anything to him first..." as suspected naruto absolutely was as stupid as he looked..."heh, i bet sakura was in on it too!i guess a little payback wouldn't hurt"naruto said as he left to sakura's house...  
*********SAFE HOUSE  
Sasuke layed on his futon thinking about everything that had his escape."without hestation they both put the  
bracelets on"If you want too see him,he's the the room all the way at the end,this used to be his parent's vacationing house during summers.""well,well someone did his research"said sakura said as she began to walk to sasuke's room naruto following behind.

**********sasuke's room  
sasuke could feel a cold chill down his spine he got up and stared out the window,There finally here,no more than a second later nauto and  
sakura walked in and sat down"um...sasuke?"sakura could feel her heart pumping"yeah?"sasuke said firmly,sakura stared in disbelief,had sasuke  
just answered her?she took a silent breath"...i wanted to know...why you decied to return?"sasuke quickly stated"Nartuo..."naruto frozen couldn't stop staring at sasuke for some lone reason,move dammit,say something uzumaki!"N-naruo?that has nothing to do with-"sasuke turned away from the window and directly looked at naruto"The dobe,has to come with me,the first chance i get were leaving..."sakura stared at sasuke for a moment then she started giggling"for someone who just got back home,is sure a funny joker,mmm right naruto?"naruto for some reason again had not stop staring at sasuke for the pass two mintues,naruto had gotten stuck in his thoughts"Naruto!?"sakura yelled"Hun?...sorry sakura-chan..."naruto sliently jumped up and raced out the door"Sasuke what did you do to naruto?"sasuke turned to the window smileing sumgly."I'm leaving,bye sasuke..."

******************HOKAGES OFFICE  
"Are you sure that's what happned?"tsunade was worried about naruto,with all the complaining about not having up the date missions on getting sasuke back,now that he is all naruto could do was run away like he was hinata?"I think sooner or later uchiha will shed naruto's skin -"tsunade threw a pen the speed of light at sai,witch almost hit him in the ear"I'm guessing you don't agree?"sai said with a fake smile"OF COURSE NOT BAKA!Every single time i treat naruto he only keeps mumbling,"Sakura-...chan...why not...no one will know"i WON'T even say half the things sakura beats naruto in his sleep for."tsunade stacked her papers off her desk and onto the floor"since you don't believe me let's make a little bet."sai had a sneaky yet sure smile on his face.  
*******************SAKURA'S HOUSE  
Sakura sat there dumbfounded by the earilyer incident,she wonderded what sasuke meant by that...''the dobe,has to come with me,the first chance i get were leaving..."she had never even thought that naruto would be the first thing sasuke would talk about,never less that he would basically be "taking naruto" away from the village,as much as naruto had annoyed sakura she still cared for naruto,and didn't want to think about her day without a happy,(too damm happy if you asked me)blonde...she grabbed the photo from three years back,what had changed in sasuke?why is he still ever so distant?she wonderded lots of things untill she layed with a picture she had grabbed moments before she fell asleep,it was,Naruto and Sakura about four weeks ago at hinata's father's party,naruto was wearing,you guessed it ORANGE,he never failed to add orange in everything,and sakura, a red,and black kimino,with pinks sakura flowers on them of dreamed that her recent reality with sasuke,only hours ago had never happened...  
************************NARUTO'S PLACE  
Naruto sat up since he had gotten home and wondered why sasuke wanted to"take him,and get pined since he had came back from the leaf village...his so called escape plan...where he would go...and of course  
naruto..knowing that sakura would surely return tomorrow and naruto would be forced to come,yodamie would make was disappointed,the dobe was really gullible and thick-headed to stare off like that,sasuke pictured naruto staring into his eyes like he had been earlier, bright Azure eyes staring into sasuke's onyx ones...it made him happy to know that naruto was finally taking notice to him the way he wanted,im thinking about that Usuratonkachi too much,i think after killing itachi i've gone crazy...  
***********Sakura's bedroom  
sakura was sound asleep when she felt someone press her boob,WTF?WHO THE HELL (*w*)?sakura quickly jumped up and slammed the pervert onto the ground "...Sa-sasuke?...what are you doing here?your supposed to be on house arrest!"sakura said as she got off the uchiha "sorry...i just had to come see you" he kissed the pink lips that had pink hair,sakura pulled away she wanted to for along time to kiss him and loved it "no sasuke...i-i can't do this..."looking down clenching her fists into her thick cover "...why not did you confess to me that night i left,and now your going back on your word?i thought you said you'd let me take you with me?what happned to our history"sasuke was being too loud,sakura knew better than to make loud sounds at night,her parents always awake this time for some reason..  
"...Well that was then and this is now...besides you shouldn't be here.." sasuke then had a tight smile "If im not the one whom you love then who has taken my place?"sakura paused and thought,the only person she would think about besides sasuke was...naruto even though she hated to admit it,she actually really cared about naruto...  
"you know him better than i do,he's always talking about you and not paying any attention to me...i know he likes me but won't tell me...he's your only and best friend...N-n-na-n-...naruto,there you happy i said it,now leave!because of you he has probably lost intrest in me..."sakura looked up hearing a poof,her jade green eyes widened as she saw sasuke reveal his true form...naruto "How come you've never told me this?I'm sorry i gave more attention to a guy than you...im not a homo you know..i do like someone elese...but i haven't gave up on you.  
Sakura  
wasted no time punching the lights out of naruto,head now stuck in the ceiling nartuo loss conciousness,not a moment later sakura's parents came rushing in...

** TBC... **

**tell me if i should continue cause i not sure...**


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING:THIS IS YAOI(BOYXBOY)DONT LIKE DONT READ,ALL ELSE ENJOY! 3 GET YOU TISSUES OUT...YOU'LL ONLY NEED ONE THROUGH OR FOUR...  
DISCLAMIER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO,ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

CHAPTER 2:fleetingly stupid  
naruto woke up to a concerned sakura...he didn't ecpect this... "s-sasu-"naruto cut himself off before he said something to make her punch him again,he noticed sakura looked sadder then she already did when naruto even said sasu... "Sakura-chan?hey"sakura looked up with an annoyed face "your gonna be okay,i just punched you hard enough to knock you out for six days,do..you remember anything from that night?sakura for some reason hoped he did "no...nothing afther i poked you boob"sakura slapped naruto's back "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY,YOUR SUCH A PERV!CHA MARA" "Sorry,sorry" "well you have to get dressed were leaving...the mission remember." "oh yeah"sai came in though the window"Are you to ready to leave?"they noded and head out  
********Safe house  
naruto felt uneasy as he walked into sasuke's room,he looked at sakura then at sai, "okay i'll be back in a couple of hours i have to keep watch on uchiha..."naruto frowned "yeah,yeah..."naruto felt his breath fade away as he stepped into sasuke's room,sakura looked worried at naruto he stared at sasuke and sasuke stared at him,it was weird she thought after all this time they would be on good terms with one another,what she didn't know is they had better terms than that but she nor naruto knew it yet... "um...i have to use the bathroom"naruto said fidgeting his way out the door "sorry about naruto he's been acting weird since i hit him"sauke sighed "sakura come here"sakura walked over with a mixed expression "what is it?"sasuke pulled sakura closer and said in a whisper "how about we play a game?"

naruto sat on the toilet sighing over again,dammit why does sasuke fuck with me like this?he's never done this before so...what the hell am i thinking anyway? "dammit i'm taking too long in the bathroom"naruto walked to the uchiha sign marked door and sighed...he walked in to see sakura on sasuke naruto suddenly reacted and pushed sakura off the raven "What are you doing?"The blond demanded an answer,just the sasuke chuckled and saukura busted out laughing "what's so funny?" sakura wiped a tear "..I'ts just you should have saw the expression on you face you looked like you were going to kill sasuke even though you pulled me off..."naruto turned to the older teen "So what's going on?" sauke said his usual "Hn" and sakura left "why did she just leave?"naruto ran over to the door and tryied to open it "WHY ISNT THE DOOR OPENING,SASUKE?"

Sakura cracked up really because it was funny to confuse naruto at times like this,I wonder if leaving him alone with sasuke is alright?...sure it is,Besides it's payback for yesterday,plus sasuke got me to help him...i still love sasuke though i like naruto...

naruto paced back and forth over and over again untill sasuke tripped him naruto looked up "what was that for bastard!"sasuke put his hand out for naruto "Oh nothing really"naruto got up on his own "this is so not funny sakura!"

sasuke couldn't take it anymore...he waited long enough for the dobe to realize the ravens feelings,without thinking sasuke pulled naruto down on his lap "Naruto..."

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening to him,One he was trapped in i room with the Teme,Second the Teme had just violated his ass space "Sasuke you bastard what the hell are you doing?"sasuke had naruto gripped down to him "...your still cute as ever and tease me without realizing it,you know that dobe.."naruto blushed at the comment he aslo became more erattited with the raven "sh-shut up dummy,and let go!"naruto struggled to get the least of bit free "No...not untill you give me what i want"naruto felt something hard poke his ass,naruto blushed redder than an apple,Does this bastard realize he's rubbing his stick on my ass space?naruto wanted to get out of the position sasuke had them im "fine i'll do what ever you say,JUST LET ME THE HELL GO!"sauke flipped naruto over under him on the floor "Ask hokage-sama to let me live with you when im off house arrest,i hate this house and besides,why would i wan't to stay here when i can stay with my blonde?"what the hell is this bastard thinking?no way in hell im letting him and his stick stay with me! "..." say no uzumaki!Just tell this teme no! "sure whatever just get off already!" sauke kissed naruto's neck,naruto pushed him off "WHAT the hell do you think your doing?"sasuke smiled "taking what i wan't just like i always do,and the other part of you promise is,come tommorow ,with out sakura" "s...sure...wait no!" "too late you already said yes so no going back on your word"naruto sighed in addition to him kicking down the door "you bastard i never go back on my word!:"

Sakura had no idea what just happened but she saw sasuke's door fly off and a red faced naruto storm out of it "Naruto what happened?"naruto was already red enough from sauke molesting him and sure didn't wanna tell sakura what happned,he didn't know how she would react to the news...now naruto had another idea why sasuke kept touching him...please let me be wrong...i hope sasuke's not a homo...naruto ran home...

sai saw everything he was watching from the closet "you can come out now,i know your there,sai"sai came out "still chasing him?"sasuke didn't answer instead he told sai to ensure that he would stay with naruto...

TBC...

**Sorry if it's short **

**please r&r  
**


End file.
